1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for musical instruments, and, more specifically, to holders for holding large, heavy, cumbersome or easily dented musical instruments for either wall-mounted vertical storage, or upon a rolling stand or a horizontal surface such as a bench or chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, wall storage of large, heavy, cumbersome or easily dented instruments, such as the Sousaphones and Tubas carried in marching bands, was accomplished by the use of fixed or permanently wall-mounted holders. Alternatively, these instruments were stored upon rolling stands or in large cases. Performers carry such instruments during marching performances, or play while seated in bleachers or stands. While playing, the instrument is supported upon the player's body. Damage is risked by placing the instrument directly on a seat or floor surface during periods when not actually playing the instrument, which is often constructed of soft, easily scratched or marred metal. Such instruments are generally built for both functional acoustic performance and ease of carrying, without regard for unsupported placement on horizontal surfaces.
While the musical instrument may be rested in its own padded carrying case, such cases are themselves large and cumbersome, and the instrument must be disassembled in order to be placed therein. These cases are not suited to the rapid-access or storage required during actual performances.
A need existed during performance for a rapid access portable holder capable of secure instrument support which could either be temporarily attached to a chair, bench, or similar horizontal surface near the seated performer or converted for attachment to a wall or a rolling stand.
Since such a convertible or adaptable holder must function, alternately, for vertical wall or stand mounting; or horizontal bench mounting, a need existed for a holder that is equally capable of secure musical instrument support in both axes.